


Awakening

by MilitaryPenguin



Category: Todoku Mokushiroku Kaiji
Genre: Angry Sex, Blood, Fight Sex, Fights, M/M, Monsters, Plant monster, Tengu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilitaryPenguin/pseuds/MilitaryPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I-Ichijou! You…you came back after all…! But how…?" Kaiji surveyed Ichijou and those now-thorny vines protruding from his body, "What the hell happened to you?!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following request: ":V Kaiji/ichijou. I dunno, maybe they get into an arguement or something, but they both find out that they’re not human
> 
> 8V cue angry monster sex AW YE"

Since regaining his freedom, Kaiji had developed a fondness for taking strolls around the woods. Thinking back, he had a fondness for it since he was a kid, and it just happened to re-awaken within him only recently. Being underground for months likely helped in giving him a newfound appreciation for the trees surrounding him and crunching of leaves beneath his feet that he had previously taken for granted.  
  
His peaceful walk was interrupted when he felt something twist tightly around his ankle, causing him to trip and curse irritably. He twisted his body around to see that it was a root in the ground that somehow twisted its way around him. Kaiji pulled at the root, trying to untie or tear it off, but it was effectively secured around him.  
  
 _Shit! Am I really going to be stuck here for the rest of this day because of this stupid root?!_ Kaiji’s mind raced.  
  
Just then, he felt something else—no, several things—begin to snake their way up his body. Kaiji looked down to see that they were more roots, tightening themselves around him before he could have a chance to escape. Kaiji opened his mouth to let out a yell of horror but another root wrapped itself around his head and mouth—he gagged at the taste of dirt sprinkling on to his tongue.  
  
 _Just what the fuck is going on?_  
  
Kaiji’s eyes widened. The ground in front of him was caving in—something was about to emerge from it. He struggled at the bindings of the roots, knowing it to be completely useless. Then he saw what appeared to be a scalp of red hair—A person?—dirtied by the earth slowly begin to ascend to the surface. His thought was confirmed as he saw the figure of a person rise, but the roots binding him seemed to be coming directly from the person’s body, too. But how…?  
  
The roots lifted Kaiji off the ground and threw him hard against a tree while still keeping their grip tight around him. It held Kaiji there as he struggled to gain composure from the sore dizziness swimming in his head. Kaiji cried out in pain as he felt several splintery thorns pierce into his body, drawing blood. He was hit against the tree once more and dropped to the ground, his body stinging and aching. Grunting and spitting out dirt, Kaiji lifted his head to get a better look at just what the hell was attacking him. His jaw dropped. There, standing above him with that unforgettable arrogant smirk…  
  
"I-Ichijou! You…you came back after all…! But how…?" Kaiji surveyed Ichijou and those now-thorny vines protruding from his body, "What the hell happened to you?!"  
  
Ichijou snickered. “Why else did you think I was so certain I’d come back, Kaiji-kun? In a way, being sentenced underground was a lucky punishment for me…it allowed my true self to awaken again and, quite literally, grow out of my old self. My false self.”  
  
Kaiji was at a loss for words. Less because of what Ichijou was and more because…for the longest time, he thought he was the only one. His limbs still shaking from soreness, Kaiji stood up.  
  
"Ichijou…I’m actually really glad you returned."  
  
"Is that so?" said Ichijou irritably, apparently annoyed that his form no longer intimidated Kaiji.  
  
Kaiji nodded and took a step back. He hadn’t done this in ages, and the process was never a pleasant one. He closed his eyes and focused on the bleeding skin covering his body. He shuddered and whimpered painfully as the transformative process slowly took place. Needle-sharp pains sparked in his shoulder blades and the skin on his face felt as though it were melting into one. Then, at last, the complete physical changes were taking place—wings tore through his skin and the back of his shirt, his hands became black talons, and his head formed into that of a crow’s. Kaiji fell to the ground panting, his body exhausted from all of the changes that occurred at once.  
  
"You’re…you’re a tengu?" Ichijou sputtered in disbelief, "Hmph, I suppose you already had the physical appearance of one. Tengu are supposed to be excellent martial artists—care to test your luck, brat?"  
  
Kaiji cawed, flapped his wings, and dove toward Ichijou, who ducked into the ground again. He hovered above the ground, scanning for any signs of movement in the dirt while trying to keep his distance so Ichijou wouldn’t grab him again. A root that twisted around his neck told him he had apparently underestimated the distance Ichijou’s roots could rise. He let out a choked caw and—not minding the root gagging him—dove down to Ichijou, successfully landing a scratch on his shoulder and causing Ichijou to loosen the grip on his neck.  
  
Ichijou clutched at his shoulder wound and bared his teeth at Kaiji. A flurry of thorny  vines rose under Kaiji and grabbed him by the legs before he could flap away. Kaiji tore at the vines with his beak and swiped at them with his claws but more followed, scratching and piercing him. He blinked the blood out of his eyes and saw Ichijou, arms crossed and grinning satisfactorily, now no longer bothered by the wound on his shoulder when he was dealing greater damage to Kaiji.  
  
Cawing furiously, Kaiji flew through the forest of thorny vines and slashed at Ichijou’s face, this time not letting up his attacks. Ichijou let out yells that were equal parts pained and pissed off, his thorny vines continuing to hit at Kaiji. In the midst of clawing at Ichijou’s face, Ichijou’s attacks abruptly stopped, and Kaiji assumed he had won this fight. Refusing to let his guard down, he continued his own attacks.  
  
Then he felt something snake up his pant leg and around his dick.  
  
Kaiji flapped backward and gasped. Through his bloodied, mutilated face Ichijou grinned at him. Several other vines snaked their way up Kaiji’s tattered clothes and stroked him all over.  
  
"I-Ichijou, you fucker!" snarled Kaiji, "Th-This is…ch-ch-ch…!"  
  
"Cheating?" Ichijou laughed. "What are you, ten? We don’t even have any set rules!"  
  
Kaiji opened his mouth to curse out Ichijou again, but a moan escaped instead. Wings exhausted from flapping and thrashing, he fell to the ground, only to be lifted up by the vines that continued their work underneath his clothes. Smooth vines were stroking at his dick and snaking their way about his entrance, while other vines bound his wrists together. Kaiji thought he was going to explode from arousal, and from the look of gleeful anticipation on his face, Ichijou did too.  
  
It was at that moment Kaiji refused to come and held in his arousal. He wasn’t going to give the bastard that satisfaction…not yet anyway. He tried to let out the loudest caw he could, hoping it’d surprise Ichijou enough to release his vines, but aside from cringing and covering his ears, it did little to dent the ex-casino manager’s armor.  
  
"Some tengu you are," taunted Ichijou, "How long do you think you can hold? Probably only a few seconds more."  
  
Kaiji wanted to claw at the man’s face once more, but the vines stroking and pleasuring him persuaded not to. They did little, however, to make him hold his tongue.  
  
"At least I still have my face intact," he croaked.  
  
Ichijou’s face, already crimson with blood, turned an extra shade of red as his face contorted with anger. Kaiji felt the vines increase their movement rapidly, no doubt out of Ichijou’s rage. He twisted and writhed with every vine that slithered in his entrance and over his cock, but he not out of resistance this time. He was more than willing to come for the anger his words inspired in Ichijou.  
  
He sucked in a lungful of air as he came. The vines dropped him to the ground and withdrew, wet with his semen. Kaiji stood up panting, his body stinging and aching from Ichijou’s previous attacks and the rapid arousal he just experienced. He opened his wings, positioning them for flight should Ichijou spring another attack on him. Instead the man held up a hand.  
  
"Another time," he said irritably, "With set rules."  
  
"Only if one of them is ‘no vine-fucking.’"


End file.
